Digimon: Ultimate Adventure
by hawk1989
Summary: It's about evil coming again. Our friends have to do everything to save he worlds and themselves. There's also Taiora and probably other pairings. Hope you like it. Summary's not that good, I know I know, but the story's better, promise! R&R DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

Alright...that's the very first time I'm doing this.... soooo....don't be gentle...but not too rough either^^

I defined this fanfic as Adventure/General but it's kind of everything...

The first chapter is probably long, boring and you might ask yourself what it has to do with digimon...but don't act to rash. Don't be scared away by this text...it's all for understanding the rest of the story later. It also doesn't really fit with the original version of the digiworld and stuff...but it's a fanfic, isn't it!?^^

oh, and I sometimes change the narrator. It's Kari who talks...it's in this italic style and the omniscient narrator is shown normaly...

Hope you manage to get through this without being confsed...

I don't own any of these characters...except those I invented, well and I hope you like it^^

* * *

**Digimon: Ultimate Adventure**

*******

**Chapter One: First there were Ten**

*******

_(An omniscient narrator is speaking)_

„The Digital World". What is this world anyway? And why does it exist?

Well...to start with something „The Digital World", also called Digiworld, is a dimension, which exists parallel to our world. We don't know why it's there, but we know that it is strongly connected to the real world.

So, if something unpleasant happens in the Digiworld, the real world will be affected as well. It always depends on the damages in the Digiworld, how much the real world will be affected afterwards.

But...we actually should start at the beginning...the very beginning....

***

After the net in the real world was created, a certain new „form" started to appear in a different dimension. Is was far far away from earth, well the real world, but it was still very close. Anyhow, these „forms" couldn't really be called living creatures, because they hadn't life, like we define life. Yet they started to develop certain interests. We'd rather call these interests qualities. But since these „forms" started to think, to feel, to interact, we call them _„life forms"_ or_ „Ghosts"_.

Some Ghosts had the urge to syndicate, because of their similar interests, and created a stronger, more resistant Ghost. Therefore, the Ghosts competed, so that one Ghost gets the other good one.

The result was competition. It wasn't a violent one, though. It was very calm, peaceful and quiet. It was like with water drops. They just melted with each other.

In the end, there were only a hand full of Ghosts left, which were strong enough to survive in this cold and lifeless dimension. They still melted together, until there were only ten left. These ten Ghosts couldn't melt together, because of their different qualities. There was the Joy, the Thought, the Time, the Weakness, the Power, the Eye, the Conscience, the Death, the Life and the Judge. The fact that one quality canceled out the other one and another quality controled the other one, made the Ghosts realise, that they should work together and live in peace.

Soon after that, they felt lonely and useless. So they decided to create something out of their qualities. They concentrated and released the energy within themselves and created creatures, known to us now as the_ "Digital Monsters"_, well Digimon, and the world they live in.**_ The Digiworld_**.

Now that the Ghosts knew what they could do, they were very proud and they wanted to protect their creation, because to them, it was something very special. But the Ghosts were only spirits, no material things. They were certainly creators and the very essence of life in the Digiworld, but they couldn't protect it from any threats. Therefore, the Ten decided to try something new. One Ghost, it was the Power, decided to move out with the Thought, to find something or someone, who might help them with their problem. The two Ghosts settled out and after a short time, they found a gate. This gate was unguarded and they didn't feel any danger coming out of there. Consequently, they opened the gate and entered the real world.

All they could see, was the warm sun and a lot of humans.

_„Power, you would agree with me, if I told you that we should try and look like those creatures, wouldn't you?"_ the Thought asked his companion.

_„I sure agree. But what is your intention? What's the purpose behind this?"_

_„My dear, not everything has to have a purpose, or an intention. It's simply a little experiment."_ Thought answered. Then they changed. Both good looking male. Long, smooth hair. The Power had black and the Thought white hair and both were wearing a white tunic with a belt matching their eye colours.

They went on, hoping to find what they were looking for. And indeed, they found it.

_„Thought, do you see what I see, my dear friend?"_ asked the overwhelmed Power by this view.

_„Yes. I see!"_ replied the Thought.

What they saw, was the beautiful ocean, shimmering in the sun. They had to take a closer look at this, so they flew down on the dirty cold but yet warm earth. And again, they were astonished by the feeling they received, while being in contact with the earth.

_„Do you think we could stay here a little longer and enjoy this adventure?"_ asked the Power, hoping the Thought, always thinking, would agree.

_„I think we can't do that. We rather **should** do it."_ he replied.

So they stood there, watching the ocean and feeling the earth. Of course they created the sun, the see and the earth in the Digital World, but they never transformed into „humans" and actually felt what they created. It was an unforgettable experience.

The sun was setting and the air cooled. The wind started to blow. Yet it was a cold wind, it was still a sensation for the two Ghosts. It felt very calming and soft. They both sure liked it. And then they saw a little group of young human beings, sitting around a big orange, warmth emanating thing. That was the fire. They heard one human call it like that. The fire was also a very nice feeling. It made them both very comfortable.

As much as they wished to stay and enjoy this, they had to leave and go back home, because their dear friends were awaiting them. So they settled to go, grateful for this experiences and happy to gather an idea.

When they arrived the Power and the Thought didn't change into spirits again. Instead they told the others what they've encountered. The others were so overwhelmed that they wanted to visit the world of the humans, too. So everyone went there and made the same experiences as the Power and the Thought. After returning home, they started to discuss their ideas.

_„__We sent you to look out for help, for ideas to protect our beloved world! And instead you found another world with such beauty..."_ complained the Eye.

_„ He is right. We** cannot** protect two worlds at the same time!"_ added the Weakness.

_„Not to mention, that there is nothing we **can **protect our world with..."_ continued the Judge.

_„My dear friends"_ interrupted the Life, which turned into a very beautiful women.

Long, curly, gold-brown hair with a face so smooth that you could see the smoothness. She was also wearing a tunic with a baby-blue belt and her eyes shimmering the same way the belt did.

_„We sent our companions to look for help. That is certainly true. But...that is not all they were about to do. They could also look for an inspiration. And I really think, that they found one. Haven't you, dear Thought and Power?"_

_„__Thank you. We indeed did find an inspiration...!"_ answered the Power.

_„...and you all **felt** it!"_ finished the Thought.

The Time, a fragile little man with short grey hair but a very long beard. He had an grey belt but his eyes, yet also grey, expressed determination and a strong spirit. He realised what they meant and agreed to the idea, which was explained to the others. Everyone agreed to the idea. So it was decided, that they create four creatures, resembling the humans in look, abilities and mind, but being filled with the senses of friendship, reliability, love, courage, knowledge, hope, sincerity and light, also the feelings, the Ghosts had.

They created the four _Holy Guardians_. The Wind, Petrus, the Fire, Marcellus, the Earth, Jacoby and the Water, called Gabriel. From this day on they were supposed to protect the Digiworld and the Ghosts.

Like in every world, dark forces started to appear. A mistake in a program, or a virus. Or maybe an irreparable thing, which caused not only the Holy Guardians, but also the Ghosts to be cautious and think of an solution. But as long as there was no actual threat, they could all stay calm, yet cautious, like the Conscience pointed out. But since no one took care of this actually menacing problem, the dark force evolved, till it was too fast and too vicious for the Guardians to capture it. It caused chaos in the Digiworld, but also attacked the Ghosts.

One day the Ghost learned the true meaning of desperat fear and frustration. Consequently they decided to set up a protection. a wall, a barrier, a seal that will protect the Ghosts from evil. It would be better for the Ghosts and easier for the Holy Guardians. The seal, called **Somean**, or **„Seal of Ghosts"**, was set up. It could only be opened from the inside. The exception was, that you needed a special key, **Sunko** or **„Key of Ten"**, to open the seal from the outside. The key was divided into four pieces, **„Splitters"**. So every Holy Guardian received one Splitter for security reasons.

But since the Ghost experienced the horrible feeling of fear, they locked themselves behind the seal and forgot to look out for their Digiworld more consciously. So evil had free hand to develop, although there were the Holy Guardians.

A dark, painless and cold menace started to form. It wasn't there yet, wasn't there in its true form, but it tried to cause problems over and over again, by sending strong substitutes. The Holy Guardians started to feel unsure and frightened as well. So they created „people" to help them prevent a disaster. Because the Guardians knew what was coming closer day by day, the Guardians and their abetters created the idea of human beings, who will protect the Digiworld. They were supposed to be called_ Digidestined_. The idea was good and was made come true. The Digidestined did their duty and saved the world from the menacing substitutes of evil.

Nevertheless, there was still the threatening darkness. In order to defeat that darkness, something else had to be done. And the Guardians knew it. They even had an idea already and together with their aiders, they set a plan for peace and set also the fate of ,first eight, later twelve young children.....

*******

**

* * *

**

Okaaay...that was chapter one...I hope it's not to boring, long and out of place...it gets better..at least I hope so...I'll do my best promise...

BUUUT...I'd like to get some reviwes^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Digimon: Ultimate Adventure**

**Ok Here's chapter two...hope you enjoy....I'm new with this so be appreciative...**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 2: Here we are**

*****  
**

_(Kari narrates)_

_My brother Tai was seven and I was about four, when we first met a real Digimon. The following happenings, meaning Greymon and Botamon fighting, made us the Digidestined. That means, we were supposed to save the Digiworld from evil and actually save our world with that, too._

_But my brother and I weren't the only ones seeing what happened that night..._

_But I bet you all know the story, how we, eight kids, means Matt and TK Ishida, Sora Takenouchi, Mimi Tachikawa, Izzy Izumi and Joe Kido, saved the worlds and had to fight other evil Digimon later on. For example Diabolomon..._

_Well, that was the work of Tai and his best friend Matt. But they like to share their credit..._

_The next big thing was with others, the new Digidestined, as we call them...but you sure know that already, too..._

_The new ones are, well me, TK, Davis Motomiya, Yolei Inoue, Cody Hida and Ken Ichijouji. Ken once was the evil Digimon Emperor, but we made him realise his mistake and "defeated" him. Shortly after that he joined us.  
_

_However, time has past and the twelve Digidestined had their own plans for the future. Everyone went his one direction...we simply moved on with life...but we're still a team and we still hold together and help each other out. Because we couldn't really leave our Digimon behind, alone and kinda helpless, in the Digiworld, we just took them home and made them our pets. Thankfully, our parents, well at least the parents of the original Digidestined, were familiar with these cute creatures, because of good old Myotismon. The rest just had to pretend it's a stuffed animal...even at the age of 15. Embarrassing but necessary! In public we all had to pull off this show, or we just dressed the Digimon...they looked a little weired, but they passed the test and were seen as handicapped humans...mean I know...but you can't really help it..._

_Anyway...time went on..._

_and now it's close to August, 1st, which is our anniversary to what happened to us such a long time ago. It changed our future and mixed us up together to a group, a big family._

_Well, since the one half left town and the other one is busy, doing other important stuff, it's up to Tai to organize our anniversary. _

_Tai, my big brother. Always impatient, acts first before he thinks...well, thinking wasn't really his big strength...but that was actually a long long time ago..._

_Tai managed to grow up. He's still caring, extremely brave, honest, graceful selfless and the perfect leader. But he is more patient, not much, but it's a start, right?...he even manages to think about the situation he's in, too. So you see, he definitely changed. Yet he's still obsessed with soccer and has a big sarcastic sense of humor..._

_Since these two things never change, the fact that he argues with Sora, his best female friend, won't change either._

_Sora and Tai have known each other since kindergarten. They met at soccer practice and became really good friends since then. Their friendship held through the unpleasant times in the Digiworld, so I guess they won't stop being friends, because of Tai's stupidity...However, Sora, being obsessed with soccer for a long time, too, quit and is focusing on tennis. She became even more mature than before, but she, too, stayed the same in many ways, like being there for everyone, really caring and a very friendly person. _

_But the thing is, that she is one of the few Digidestined that actually stayed home during the summer, but, as I already mentioned, Tai messed up and for punishment, he has to do it on his own..._

_*********************************  
_

_Taichi Kamiya, like I already mentioned, my big brother, now 18, was sitting in his room on a very hot summer day. He was staring at a picture on his desk, thinking. The picture holds a group of kids, standing in front of an creature, part horse part human and a machine, in which was an old man. The kids were surrounded by other creatures and one of them holds one in his hands. That girl was me, Kari. I was nine at that time...and the big thing-y being part horse part human was Centarumon. And the old man was Gennai.  
_

_Well Tai was looking at the picture, which was taken seven years ago after we defeated the Dark Masters and saved the Digiworld and our own world. He still had his goggles back then...a sign of his and his excellent leadership. But since there came new Digidestined, he passed his leadership to the young boy, Davis Motomiya. He resembles Tai a lot. Especially when it comes to show how brave he is. Davis is also stubborn and rushes into actions before thinking about them. But he is a good leader and cares about his friends. He had a really bad crush on me, but thankfully, he got over it. Don't get me wrong, I don't feel repelled by Davis, it's just, I couldn't be with someone, who resembles my brother in so many ways. And now we are great friends. Sticking together and fooling around. Sometimes, Davis jokes around and behaves like he used to, while he was still having this crush...but now, we **both** burst out in laughter, when he does that...._

_Well, back to the topic...like I said, Davis was in command. But Tai didn't really passed his leadership to Davis, he just gave him the sign or rather a push to take the lead. When the new and original Digidestined work together, it always is Tai, who takes the lead. He never does it on purpose...everybody just waits till he does or sayas something...I get the feeling that it annoys him sometimes, but the good person he is, he never complains or denies a duty actually meant for him..._

_But that's not why he was staring at this picture with a force, that it could actually kill another Dark Master. He was wishing himself, that life would be as easy as it was back then. Well, not that kind of easy, but that it wouldn't be so hard to get hold of your friends and not argue with them one minute after you reached them..._

"Why on earth does she always have to make things so damn complicated???..." Tai groaned, saying these words out loud and letting his head with the big messy brown hair fall on his desk.

"Tai!" called Mrs. Kamiya.

"Mom, not **now**, please...I'm really busy.." he shouted back "Busy in being frustrated..." he added sarcastically to himself.

" Taichi Kamiya! Come here! Immediately!" his mother called back.

Tai was not really in the mood to get into more trouble than he already was, so he stood up from his chair and went to the living room. He, then, stood in front of his mother and waited impatiently until she told him, what she wanted.

"What are you so occupied with, that you can't get out of your room for one minute?" she asked in a normal motherly tone.

"Well...there is this anniversary we have next week...and since everybody left me on my own, I have to do it...and well...time doesn't really slow down just for me...so I'm a little busy getting everything ready" Tai explained defeated.

"Well, there is no need to blame your friends for it, is it?" she asked in the same tone as before.

"Mom, I'm not blaming my friends for enjoying the summer. I'm just..."

"Just complaining!?" she finished.

"That's actually not the word I was looking for, but..."

"But it fits actually, doesn't it Tai?" asked his closest and best friend and partner Agumon.

_Tai was getting annoyed, because everybody interrupted him, all the time. While he tried to calm himself down, Agumon and my mother were discussing Tai's behaviour._

"...this is so typical for him to be like this..." Mrs Kamiya said.

"Yeah, well that's true, but he still grew up and also acts this way when it comes to a problem seeking a solution." Agumon contradicted

"OK! That's it!!!" Tai said clam but very annoyed "You guys stop pretending I'm not here! So, mom, what is it that you wanted...by the way it's been already five minutes..." said Tai and added the last part with a hint of humor.

"Now come on! Don't be so sensitive, honey" she said

"Yeah Tai, relax a little!"

"......." Tai just stared and waited...

"Well, alright then, I want you to pick up Kari, TK and Davis from the airport. I still have to finish my work and I still have to go to that parents meeting. Everything is prepared, you just have to take the car, follow the directions and wait for them to arrive...oh and you should leave earlier, who knows what traffic will do to you....that means, you should leave now...." his mother kindly demanded and started to occupy herself with her own things.

Tai just stared, flabbergasted, that he went through this drama just so his mother can ask him to pick up his sister and her two friends. He sighed, smiled to himself and said

"This is what the drama was about?"

"Well...yeah! Tai please it will tak-" but he cut her off.

" Mom, don't worry I'll do it...it's just...really funny, the situation I mean...." but his mother just looked at him and a little confused.

" Tai, you're felling ok?" she asked now a little worried.

"Ugh...yeah, mom, I'm fine...Like you said I should go now, before I get stuck in traffic." he said smiling again.

"Ok..thank you Tai..."

"Yeah, yeah..." he said while grabbing his wallet, keys and the map.

"Be careful!" Mrs. Kamiya added while Tai was leaving.

Agumon was about to leave with him but was held back by Tai.

"You know, I really love the thought of you joining me, but I think there's not enough space. Sorry buddy..."

"Oh...you know it's ok...I'll wait and then we talk...meanwhile, I take a nap or talk to your mom..." he turned around and went back inside the apartment.

Tai wondered what Agumon and his mother could possibly talk about. But he let the thought go and immediately regretted it. He was thinking about the anniversary and the things he still had to organize, again. That thought again, led him to Sora. He had an argument with her. Again. And he has no clue, what he did wrong this time...she's just mad without reason...so he thinks..._Well, maybe this trip here will distract me...stupid situation...I really hate this...oh well complaining won't get me any further. First I should make sure to get those kids back home..._Tai thought.

And so he went into the car, started the engine and drove to the airport with the help of his mothers notes.

But the whole time Tai was walking to the car, totally devoured by his thoughts, he didn't notice this strange feeling in the air. Something wasn't right. We both could tell. Tai and I have this strange ability to feel when something's not right. Tai's feeling is more developed than mine...that's the reason his assumptions are always right. It happened only three times, out of twelve, that he was wrong. I was wrong more often....

His thoughts about Sora, the anniversary and Davis, TK and me, made him totally unconscious that there was something...watching him...it wasn't there in person...but it was there...and he didn't noticed. That just means that the ally or enemy is extreamly powerful and can hide pretty well....

Well, anyway, the fact, that he didn't felt it started to concern us later. But for now, the situation we and him were in wasn't so clear...so was the actual threat....


End file.
